The present invention refers to a coffee maker comprising a housing, a beverage outlet, a collecting tray located below the beverage outlet, and a height adjustment assembly for adjusting the height position of the collecting tray.
In coffee makers, particularly in espresso coffee machines, it is desirable to design the collecting tray receiving the coffee cups to be filled such that its height position can be adjusted to the height of the coffee cups to enable cups with different heights to be positioned below the beverage outlet in an optimal distance.